Word of the Dayish, Psych Style
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Current word: Stiction. Word of the day, each word will have a little chapter, mostly shules, but other characters too.
1. Crepitate

**Hey everyone! I felt like I needed something easy and quick to write, but something that would keep me doing it often, so this seemed like a fun thing to try. It might not be everyday depending on the words I like the best, and a lot of them will probably end up being shules. I'm surprised this one didn't haha it kind of just turned out like this without my consent...**

* * *

><p>Crepitate: To make a crackling sound; crackle.<p>

"Wow, these chips are harder to open that I thought." Shawn said, fussing with his bag of Doritos.

"Spencer, pay attention! We're on a stakeout, not here for snack time." Lassiter snapped.

"But… Jules, help me out here." He pleaded with his girlfriend, who just smiled in response.

"Shh, we need to listen." She said.

Shawn returned to his bag, trying to open it slowly so it didn't make as much noise, but only serving to make it take longer.

That sound was like a fly buzzing in Lassiter's ear. He couldn't stand it.

The crackling of the bag continued, Shawn carefully trying to open it still. Juliet rolled her eyes.

He almost had it open when Lassiter just couldn't take it anymore.

"Spencer! Just open the damn bag already and stop making that noise!" He yelled.

Juliet put a hand to her mouth to cover up her laughter.

"Fine, no need to yell Lassie, I was only trying to keep quiet like you said." He replied trying to hide his smirk. His plan had worked perfectly. Man stakeouts were boring.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think and if this is an idea worth pursuing!<p> 


	2. Plebiscite

**Okay so this was totally supposed to be up on Thanksgiving but I didn't have my laptop because I was at my Nana's and then it wouldn't let me upload from my phone which is stupid because I've done it before and I have an Iphone and word as an app on it. :/**

**But yeah here it is(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Plebiscite:<strong> 1. A direct vote of the qualified voters of a state in regard to some important public question.

"All in favor of watching Charlie Brown Thanksgiving?" Shawn asked holding the movie up.

Gus's hand shot up, along with another much smaller hand.

"Okay, all in favor of watching Whinnie the Pooh seasons of giving?" He asked again holding this other choice up.

Juliet's hand raised into the air, as did another tiny hand. April McArthur's hand joined the others from her place sitting next to Gus who gave her a look that said traitor, also earning an approving smile from Juliet.

"Whinnie the Pooh it is!" Shawn said, popping the DVD in and going to sit next to his wife who leaned against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A little blond boy crawled over to sit on his dad's lap and the other little girl was sitting with uncle Gus and April.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Shawn said, placing his free arm around his son and a kiss to his wife's hair.

"Happy Thanksgiving." everyone echoed. Shawn smiled knowing that he had everything he ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	3. Bemuse

Okidoki so here's todays word! Yeah I know there's like an hour left of the day but I started it this morning so o well haha.

This one might be my favorite so far...

* * *

><p>Bemuse: to occupy the attention of; absorb<p>

During a meeting in the Chief's office, the sight of Shawn's girlfriend caught his eye from her desk outside of the room. He was ready to fall asleep until he saw Juliet working at her computer.

Normally that wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but today she had her plump bottom lip pulled into her mouth, deep in thought.

He licked his lips, longing to feel hers against his. If he didn't want out of this meeting before, he sure as hell did now. He didn't even know why she wasn't in the office with them, she usually was.

As she continued her work on the computer, she must have found something of interest, because her eyebrows pulled together slightly and she chewed her lip a little bit in such a delicious way.

Then her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and Shawn's mouth went dry. His eyes were glued to her mouth, and he realized if he didn't look away, pretty soon he was going to put have an embarrassing predicament.

With one last longing glance, he tore his gaze away from Juliet and focused back on what the Chief was saying, praying for the rest of the day to go quickly until he and Juliet went home.

* * *

><p>Well I hope that tickled your fancy. (haha I love that expression). See you next time!<p> 


	4. Feisty

I was totally going to try to stay away from shules for once in my life and then I saw this word and it was all down hill from there haha. You'll see what I mean.

Enjoy!(:

* * *

><p>Feisty: having or showing a lively aggressiveness; frisky<p>

Shawn was watching the Chargers game, sprawled out on his couch, beer in hand, waiting for his fiancé to get home, and man, he had no complaints. It was a good day.

He heard the door open and smiled, ready for her to come sit with him and tell him about the incompetent criminals she'd had to deal with.

"Shawn!"

"_Uh oh." _He thought.

"Yeah babe?" He answered cautiously, getting up to go see her.

He was mentally going over everything he had done recently, trying to see if there was anything that could have upset her.

He was almost to the foyer when she rounded the corner and flung her arms around his neck, crashing her lips into his.

"Mphff, what—" He tried to get out around her lips, bewildered.

"Shut up." She whispered in his ear, placing kisses from his ear trailing down his neck.

He had no idea what brought this on but he sure as hell wasn't going to argue.

When she started to urge him toward the bedroom, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her to their room, using his foot to slam the door shut behind them.

It really was a good day.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so <em>that <em>happened... erm well I'll just go now.


	5. Coquetry

Okay I know this isn't today's word but that's because it turned out wayyy longer than usual. And I had 3 hours of math homework. Bleh. That is why I shouldn't procrastinate, yet here I am... (:

Oh and this one is not shules! I wasn't just doing this to please people, don't worry, I'm just proud of myself that I managed a single fic without it! Well sort of, there's kind of a hint at that but it's more for the sake of humor.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Coquetry: a flirtatious act or attitude<p>

"Okay Jules, your turn to pick." Shawn said happily after she had completed her dare, narrowly escaping being caught.

"Okay," she began with a devious grin, sitting up in her desk chair.

"_Not good." Shawn thought._

"I dare you… to… flirt with Lassiter. For at least two minutes." She finished with a satisfied smile.

"What? Jules! This is way worse than yours." He whined.

"Well then I guess you lose, and you know what that means…" She threatened.

"No! No way, I am all over this. You're going to be the one wearing a bathing suit around the house for a week, not me. And it's going to be a bikini." He said with determination.

Her smile faded to a frown when she realized how serious he was about winning.

He got up with a smirk and walked away, in the direction of a certain head detective's desk.

Juliet waited until Shawn arrived in front of Lassiter, and she started the clock, seriously hoping that Shawn couldn't stick it out for a whole two minutes.

"Hey Lassie." Shawn said sweetly.

"Go away Spencer." Lassiter grumbled, not taking his eyes off of his computer screen. "I don't feel like dealing with you today."

"Oh, well I just came over to say I really like your tie. It makes your eyes look so blue. I feel like I could do cannon balls in them." Shawn said, biting back a laugh.

Juliet checked the stopwatch on her phone. _30, 31, 32…_

"What do you want Spencer? I'm trying to do some actual police work, if you don't mind." He said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Did you get a new haircut? It's… nice. It accentuates your bone structure." He continued. Man this was getting awkward, he sounded like a girl. But still it was funny, and he was trying very hard not to laugh.

He took a quick glance over at Jules who was hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Look. I don't know what you want from me but GO AWAY!" Lassiter said finally looking at Shawn.

Juliet took another look at her watch, knowing he was getting closer to the two minutes. _1:12, 1:13, 1:14…_ _"Ugh, he's going to do it. Crap."_

"All I wanted was to tell you that you look good today. Have you been working out?" Shawn asked, reaching out to feel Lassiter's biceps. He was barely able to keep himself from exploding, and as he looked over at Jules, she was full out laughing too.

"Spencer, what the hell? What are you doing?"

_1:44, 1:45, 1:46…_

"Seeing how strong you are. Your muscles are so big." He squeezed Lassiter's upper arm for emphasis.

Then everything happened at once.

Juliet was doubled over laughing, he was about to crack, and Lassiter's face turned an interesting color. He grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt, throwing him up against the pillar next to his desk.

1:53, 1:54, 1:55…

"Spencer! You're acting like a perv! I HAVE A GUN!" He yelled in his face.

1:57, 1:58, 1:59…

"Well fine then. Bye Lassie!" Shawn then, taking his life into his hands, quickly pecked Lassiter on the cheek and tore out of the station, yelling "I win Jules!" over his shoulder as Lassiter stood shell shocked in the same spot.

Juliet couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. She would admit, Shawn had won this one fair and square.

* * *

><p>Haha this one even made me laugh... So yeah let me know what you think(:<p> 


	6. Nightmare

Okay this was totally going to be posted on the right day but nooo my wireless just decided to reject humanity for like 15 minutes. mehh

On a sidenote, the episode wednesday? Poor little Jules! That was the most heartbreaking thing ever, like she even had the little blonde pigtails and she brought the cake to the door, omg I wanted to give her a hug. And during the whole episode I just wanted to punch Shawn for doing it over and over again and Juliet just seemed like she was trying not to cry like the entire time. I wanted Shawn to get his head out of his butt and go help her! ahh. The end was good though, her dress was soo cutee! And her shoes... and hair... (which I made mine look exactly like that for school the next day because I have the same color hair and texture and length and bangs... lol unintentional though, it's naturally like this) whoaaa off topic.

K, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>: a frightening dream that usually awakens the sleeper**;** something (as an experience, situation, or object) having the monstrous character of a nightmare or producing a feeling of anxiety or terror

"Mmm." Juliet rolled over so that she was facing Shawn, who woke up in response to the sounds she was making. Her eyebrows were pulled together, and her body was tense.

He blinked sleepily, putting his arm around her, trying to soothe her without waking her up.

"Mmm, no, stop." She mumbled again, her frown deepening. "No, no, no—"

"Jules." Shawn shook her shoulder gently. "No."

"Jules wake up. He shook a little harder."

"No!" Her eyes snapped open, dragging in a breath. Then, seeing Shawn's face, they drifted shut a moment and she let the air trapped in her lungs finally escape, calming her slightly.

"You were having a bad dream." He said, his voice coarse from sleep. He brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead, looking into her scared blue eyes.

"Yeah." She whispered, starting back into his concerned hazel ones. "Thanks."

"Was it Yin again?" Shawn asked, pulling her against his chest.

"Mhmm." She laid her head down on his shoulder, and his hand began stroking her hair.

"They'll go away eventually, I promise." He said soothingly.

Instead of replying, she titled her head up to kiss him, snuggling back into him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So yep, that's about it, hope you liked it! It was kind of odd writing this because I just barely wrote another nightmare fic (well it was in another one) and I was trying to think of ways to make this one not the exact same thing... easier said than done, my friends.<p> 


	7. Salient

**Wow so I have no idea where this came from... I've never writting anything even remotely close to this before, usually everything is so upbeat, has shules, and is from Shawn or Jules' point of view. O well, this is what happened, Lassie popped on into my brain for a day so blame him if you were looking for fluffy shules. Well I guess there is a hint of it, but yeah.**

**Oh and this was yesterday's word but once again my dumb internet decided to have issues right when I was about to upload. Meh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Salient<strong>: standing out conspicuously; prominent;

The day he saw the ring on his partner's finger, he knew nothing would be the same again.

Sure, by now he knew that Spencer was good for her. He wanted her to be happy, he really did.

And he wanted to be happy for her, like he should be. Like he was.

But there was still a part of him that was mourning the loss of that piece of his partner that he had, that he would never be able to get back.

Sure they were still partners, friends. Hell, she was the closest friend he had ever had.

Their days would go on, the same as they always had, but there was still that little part of him that was sad, knowing that even though things would still be normal, nothing would ever be the same again.


	8. Emblazon

Two updates in one day? WHATTT! *fistbump*

Anyway here's today's actual word. It's some fluffy shules to make up for the lack of happiness in the last one(:

* * *

><p><strong>Emblazon<strong>: to inscribe on a surface

Juliet sighed contently. Shawn held her hand in his as they walked along the beach. It was so late that barely anyone else would be out, but that's part of why she loved it so much. Nothing they did together ever seemed to be normal, and she had no complaints there. She never even had to dream about things with Shawn being boring.

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly, yanking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She laughed at how excited he was.

"Look over there! Wet cement." He said expectantly.

She quirked an eyebrow, catching on to what he was implying.

"No Shawn, let's go." She said with a smirk.

"But Juulleesss." He pouted, his lower lip jutting out adorably.

"Ugh fine." He was just too cute when he did that, she couldn't resist.

"Yes! Come on!" He said tugging her in the direction of the taped off part of the sidewalk across the street. She had to run to keep up.

When they got to the area they both ducked under the tape, only breaking their hands apart to put a hand print in the cement.

Giggling, Juliet said "Shawn can we go now? I feel like enough of a delinquent without staying here for longer than we have to."

"Hold on," He said, still crouched over the spot. "I just have to add one more thing. There." He said satisfied, standing up.

Juliet looked at the engraved prints, and underneath them was written S + J with a heart around it. He walked back over to her, clasping her hand back in his and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and captured his lips with hers.

Shawn may not always be the most mature, but he was hands down the sweetest guy she had ever met.

* * *

><p>(:<p> 


	9. Wallaroo

Hola! I'm totally supposed to be doing my AP Gov homework, but alas, I felt like writing about kangaroos instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Wallaroo<strong>: a large reddish-gray kangaroo

"Jules, please?" He begged hopping up and down in front of her as she sat on the couch.

"No."

"But Jules—"

"No."

"But I just—" Man he wanted it. If he could just get her to consider,

"I said no Shawn! You cannot have a wallaroo!" She huffed knowing the argument was pointless.

"But why?" He said pouting. God he was adorable.

"Because," She laughed as he sat dejectedly beside her, "first of all, they are only found in Australia and in zoos. Second we have an apartment and absolutely nowhere to keep it, and thirdly, we don't know how or have the time to take care of it,… would you like me to go on?" She asked, a smirk on her lips at how cute he looked when he was shot down.

"No." He said, childishly looking at the ground.

"But," She began, his face lighting up. "We could get a sugar glider. They're so cute."

"A sugar what?" His eyebrows knit together.

"A pocket pet. You know those things we saw in the mall the other day?" She smiled as she saw that she had him at that.

"Oh my god those are the most awesome things on the planet." He said, pulling her against his chest. "You are the best girlfriend ever." He smiled, and she giggled as he kissed her.

"Come on," she said, standing up and holding her hand out. "Let's go find a store that sells them."

"Best girlfriend everrr." He reiterated in a sing song voice as he took her hand and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Reviews...? Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?<p> 


	10. Perdition

Okay, I promise that when I started writing this, it had more to do with the word, and then it kind of just took control and ended up like this... So it doesn't actually fit that well but I liked it so I decided to post it anyway. The part with Lassie is what I was originally thinking.

I'm so sad that wednesday is the fall finale. BUT I CAN'T WAITTT! SHULES! Haha I'm so pumped it's not even healthy. Ahh.

Okay, moving on...(:

* * *

><p><strong>Perdition<strong>: eternal damnation; hell

Juliet yawned again as she stared at her computer screen, trying to keep her eyes open. She couldn't even see the words on the screen any more, they had become just a fuzzy mess. The caffeine from her coffee had worn off and all she wanted to do was take a nap.

She had told Shawn that they couldn't stay up late because she had to be in to work early the next day, but did he listen? No. But did she care? Not really…

Thinking about last night, she remembered Shawn showing up at her door, and when she opened it, he was wearing a pink elephant on his head. She let him in and he ran to her couch and turned the tv onto channel 2 to watch Dragon Tales. He was holding an ice cream Sunday like the ones you see on cartoons with a scoop of every flavor. What she thought was odd was that he was naked. Why was he naked while he was eating ice cream in her living room?—

"O'Hara!" Juliet jumped, her head falling from her hand and almost slamming into her computer screen at the sound of her partner's abrasive voice. Crap, had she fallen asleep?

"Ugh, sorry Carlton, I was up really late last night, Shawn—"

"Sweet Justice, stop there!" He yelled

"But I was just going to say—" She tried, but he cut her off again.

"Look, god knows I don't want to hear about you and- Spencer" he said awkwardly. "And what you two do at night. Just get back to work." He looked uncomfortable as he walked away, mentally trying to shake that conversation out of his mind.

Juliet just smiled. It's not like she was actually going to tell him the truth. She was going to go with the movie marathon lie she had thought up for just these kinds of situations. But truth be told, she was just too sleepy to care. The boredom of a slow day in combination with the amount of sleep she got was just not working out.

She tried to focus back on her work, reading through the file once again, when a hand placed a very large cup of coffee on her desk. She looked up to see Shawn smiling at her.

"I sensed you could use some coffee." He smirked.

She hit his arm. He obviously didn't sense that one, he had been the reason for it.

But still, it was a godsend.

"Oh my god, I love you." She said, lifting the cup to her mouth to take a sip. She froze when she realized what she had said.

Shawn noticed too because he just looked at her for a second before smiling again.

He leaned down and whispered to her, "Love you too Jules." And kissed her on the cheek before turning to walk out of the station.

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked it! I'm hoping to get a christmas story going soon, and also a pretty beastly story that may or may not be written over Christmas break. But it will be epic(:<p> 


	11. Taciturn

**OMGGGG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE BOUGHT A RING! omggg OMG OH. MY. GOD! AAHHHHH! I can't even handle this. I'm freaking out, people. FREAKING OUT! **

**Whew, okay, yeah so sorry It's been a while, I seriously think that my honors pre-calc is taking years off of my life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taciturn<strong>: temperamentally disinclined to talk

Shawn will love me for this. Gus thought as he took Shawn's Nintendo back.

He heard a noise in it that made him pause though, and shaking it more, he knew something was inside. Opening it, there was no way he was prepared for what was in it.

It was an engagement ring. AN ENGAGEMENT RING?

Shawn. Our Shawn. Bought an engagement ring. For Juliet. This was huge. Not to mention completely out of nowhere.

Gus was so stunned he had no idea what to think. A thousand emotions ran through his brain at such a high speed he didn't even have time to recognize how he felt.

Amazement, happiness, anger, uncertainty, disbelief, fear, sadness, excitement, abandonment.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to talk to Shawn. But with how he was feeling, he had no idea how.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I feel accomplished posting right after the Fall finale... haha Happy Hiatus!<strong>


	12. Maladroit

**Hello everyone! Whoa it's been a while... Sorry about that, can I plead Junior year? Hmm. Well I hope you enjoy it! Happy New Years! (Almost...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maladroit<strong>: lacking skill, cleverness, or resourcefulness in handling situations

"Hah! We are killing you guys!" Jules shouted over the noise of guns shooting and explosions.

Shawn leaned to nudge her, considering a high five would have taken their attention off of the task at hand. Which they were totally poning at by the way.

"Why did I get stuck with Lassie?" Gus grumbled, his thumbs working furiously to try to pick up Lassiter's slack.

"Shut up Guster, you're the reason we're losing right now!" Lassiter yelled.

"Hey now, just because you guys are losing, and Jules and I totally rock, doesn't mean you have to get snippy." Shawn smirked.

"We are not— Ugh!" Lassiter threw his arms in the air as his ship blew up. "Thanks a lot Guster."

"Don't look at me, that was all you! I still had half my health left!" Gus yelled back.

"Yes!" Juliet shouted. She and Shawn jumped up and high fived, rubbing it in their opponents faces.

"You lose you lose, we win!" Shawn taunted. "See? I told you we were better. You guys should really listen next time, save yourselves the embarrassment. "

"Yeah well just wait until next week." Gus said. "We're playing just dance 3. And I dibs Juliet as my partner." He brushed his thumb with his nose, knowing that if it was he and Juliet against Shawn and Lassiter in a game that involved dancing, he had it in the bag.

"Nope, sorry buddy. She's mine." Shawn said smiling, putting his arm around Juliet and pulling her to him so that he could kiss her cheek.

"Get a room." Lassiter complained.

"Actually we have one." Shawn said. "It's right down the hallway." Juliet pointed, emphasizing his point.

"You know what I meant!" He snapped. "I have work to do anyways. I don't have time for childish games all day, unlike some people." He said, grabbing his coat on the way out the door. "See you at 9:00 tomorrow, O'Hara. Don't be late."

"But Lassie it's Sunda—" The door slammed shut.

They laughed, knowing not to take his temper to heart.

"I have to go too, I have to recheck the list of names for my route, the new computer system screwed everything up." Gus said. "See you guys tomorrow!" He said with a smile, walking out the door.

"Now," said Shawn as he started to gather the controllers and put them away. "Speaking of that room…" He smiled suggestively.

"Later Shawn." Juliet chuckled at his instant pout. "Fine." She sighed. "I do have faith that you learn to be patient someday." His face broke out into a grin as he moved in to kiss her, scooping her off her feet. She giggled around his kisses as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I really need to stop finishing these with Shawn and Jules in the sack... It's getting kind of weird, it's making it seem like that's all they ever do lol.<strong>


	13. Bamboozle

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile, crazy busy lately and the words have been blahh. So I didn't exactly use the word of the day for this one, but I really wanted to write it because I thought it was such an emotion filled scene so this word is from November.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bamboozle<strong>: to deceive by underhanded methods; dupe; hoodwink

* * *

><p>Shawn's heart broke as he watched Juliet talk to her Father. He knew he screwed up big time, but he was really hoping that Frank could pull it together. When he saw the look on her face when she realized he was the one who stole the penny, he wondered how anyone could do that to their daughter.<p>

He watched her follow Frank outside and he followed her, not sure what to do, but really wishing he could do something to stop the hurt she must be feeling.

He heard the beginning of their conversation through the door.

"Where are you off to Frank?" Juliet said.

"Uh, nowhere, just thought maybe you could handle things from here." Yeah right, of course she was probably thinking the same thing.

Shawn went through the doors and saw Juliet walking swiftly down the stairs to where Frank was standing on the sidewalk.

"You know it's funny. After mom kicked you out and changed all the locks on the doors, I always wondered how you would sneak into my room and leave little gifts on my nightstand. And eventually I just figured out that you were _really_ good at taking apart a window, and putting it back together. In and out. Like a ghost." She finished accusatorily.

"I don't know what you mean Jule—" He tried, but she wouldn't have it.

"God, you are such a coward." She said quietly.

"There's no need for that." He defended.

"Actually there's a long overdue need for it." Shawn could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in at this point, by the tone of her voice and the tightness of her jaw as she spoke. He really hated to see Juliet get hurt like this. Especially by her own father.

"Your life has been so starved of honesty that the second you feel it creeping around the corner you are out the nearest door."

He suddenly felt like he was eavesdropping on a very private part of her life. He turned to go back inside, knowing that if she wanted to tell him about it she would. He watched from the window, seeing the emotions on her face range from anger, to hurt, to indifference, and finally back to hurt.

He could tell she was trying to hold back tears but as she ran back up the steps, she couldn't keep them in any longer.

He expected that she would run into the bathroom or something, obviously not wanting any part of him right now. He knew he deserved it. And he absolutely hated himself for being so stupid about the whole thing. It was his fault too that she was dealing with this right now.

She opened the door, one hand under her eyes in a futile attempt to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks.

And to Shawn's surprise, instead of walking past him, she walked right into him and rested her face against his chest, needing him, needing his comfort.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her hot tears soak through his shirt and not caring.

He could only imagine what she was feeling right now, having her father abandon her as a child but always seem like he would come visit her, and never following through, only to try to come back into her life and deceive her again. So she finally told him this is it, and he would never see her again. Which broke her heart.

Shawn could only hold her tighter as she cried, hoping that her hurt would go away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I know it's not as funnyhumerous whatever as usual but hopfully it was still okay, let me know what you think!(:**


	14. Darling

**Sorry I've been so MIA, this has been done for almost a week now, but I tore my ACL playing lacrosse so I haven't been too inclined to do much lately. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darling: a dearly loved person<strong>

"Ughh!" Juliet's voice came from downstairs. Not good.

Shawn sighed, buttoning the last button of his shirt before going downstairs to find out what was frustrating her. Though it could be potentially dangerous territory down there considering he was pretty sure it was that time of month again.

"Jules?" He asked, walking around the staircase to turn into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. Seriously though, it rivaled baby bunnies.

Juliet had her hair in a messy bun, pieces falling out and framing her exasperated yet concentrated expression, her clothes were covered in what he assumed was flour, and she had a smear of cherry pie filling on her cheek.

"Why am I so horrible at baking? It's not even that hard! I told you this was a bad idea." She said accusatorily, throwing the oven mitt onto the counter in front of her and crossing her arms.

"You may not be great at baking," He said as he walked over to her, earning a glare. "But," he continued, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "you are so adorable I don't think anyone is going to care." Smirking, he grabbed a paper towel off of the counter and wiped the cherry filling off her cheek. She chuckled when he showed it to her, not surprised that she had managed to get some on herself.

She just looked so cute with her hair messy and her face flushed from the heat of the oven and dusted with flour that he couldn't help himself, leaning in to kiss her.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower so that you have time to get ready, and I'll finish this up?" He asked, pulling away from her to start cleaning up.

"Thanks Shawn," She said, bouncing over to him to place a kiss on his cheek and then go upstairs.

He smiled as he put the various items away, the only emotion he had seemed to be feeling lately was happy, and he knew that could only be because of Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>


	15. Viva Voce

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I got sugery on my ACL, and let's just say that sucked. Worst pain everrrr. Like the doctor said it rivaled childbirth. Yeah. So don't ever tear your ACL. **

**But on the plus side, this chapter is extra long! Which is way more than I bargained for when I started typing... But alas, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viva voce: by word of mouth; orally<strong>

Chief Vick stood up and went to the door, looking to call her detective in to brief her on a case, but no such luck. She did however see her other detective who happened to be walking by.

"Detective Lassiter." Maybe he would know where she was.

"Yes Chief?" He asked.

"Where's O'Hara?"

"What do I look like her babysitter? I have no idea, she hasn't been in yet I don't think."

"Well she's your partner, you should be the one to know where she is. When she shows up, send her to my office." With that she returned to her office, leaving Lassiter to figure out where Juliet was.

As he was walking back to his desk, Shawn and Gus showed up at the end of the hallway, probably looking to cause trouble like always.

"Spencer!" Lassiter called.

"What can I do for you Lassie?" Shawn asked jovially as he appeared at Lassiter's desk, backed by Gus.

"Do you know where O'Hara is? The Chief is looking for her and I haven't seen her yet this morning. It's not like her to be late.

"Nope, sorry. I thought she would be here, that's exactly 9/10 of the reason I came here." Gus gave him a disapproving look.

"Well you're dating her, don't you think you should know where she is?" Lassiter asked dryly.

"Yeah… she did say she wasn't feeling that well this morning, maybe she's still at home. You know what? I'm going to go check on her." Shawn resolved. "I will see you all, later."

Shawn opened Juliet's apartment door with the key she had given him, and stepped inside.

"Jules?" He called, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

He walked further into the house, surprised by the lack of answer. If she was there she should have heard him.

"Jules? You here?" He called again, walking through the living room.

What he saw was completely way more adorably than he expected. Juliet was asleep on the couch, her work clothes on but Jacket off, hung over the edge of the armrest. She had a blanket on tucked almost up to her neck.

"Jules." Shawn said, crouching down next to her and using a hand to shake her shoulder gently.

Her eyes came open and she looked at him confused for a second. "Hmm?" And then it registered that she totally was not supposed to have fallen asleep.

"Oh my god I'm late! What time is it?" She asked, hurridly getting up and putting her jacket on. Her cheeks were flushed, and though she was trying to move quickly, she was a little off and Shawn noticed.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "It's not like you to fall back asleep in the morning, especially once you already got ready."

"Of course, I'm fine." She lied. But she totally didn't look fine.

"Come here, let me see if you have a fever." Shawn said.

"Honestly I'm fine. I'm just really late." She looked completely flustered, gathering her bag and keys and things.

Shawn stepped in her way and wrapped an arm around her, preventing her from escaping.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Sorry Jules, but you're not going to work if you're sick. Hold still." He said trying to get her to stop squirming out of his grasp. She finally stopped moving, rolling her eyes while he felt her forehead.

"Babe, you're burning up. Sit down while I go get the thermometer." Shawn said, using his serious Shawn look which she have the energy to go against at the moment.

Sighing, she sat back down on the couch, pulling the blanket back over her. If she was being honest with herself, she really did feel like crap. Maybe a day off of work was necessary.

Shawn came back with the thermometer ready.

"Open." He said.

She opened her mouth and he popped the thermometer in, and then felt her forehead again. It really was hot.

"Did you seriously think you were going to go to work today?" Shawn asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you call me?"

She tried to answer, but the thermometer made it come out like a bunch of mumbled nonsense. Her eyebrows creased, her brief annoyance at not being able to talk expressed.

The beep told them it was time to take it out and Shawn read the numbers.

"101. Nope, sorry Jules, no work for you." Shawn said. "You need to go back to bed. Come on." He grabbed her phone, jacket, and blanket and followed her to her bedroom. He hung up her suit jacket, spread the blanket over the bed and placed her phone on the nightstand.

He looked back at Juliet who stood there in the middle of the room, shivering in full clothing.

"You change into something more comfortable, and I will be back with tea." He smiled.

"Thanks." She replied, knowing that even though it wasn't great to miss work, she really did feel horrible.

Once she was in comfier clothing, she got into bed, welcoming the feel of the soft pillows and lots of blankets covering her.

"Here's your tea." Shawn said, placing it beside her, and getting up on the bed next to her.

"Can you stay?" She asked, her voice becoming coarse from her cold.

"Of course I will. You need someone to take care of you when you're sick. It's the rule." He leaned back into the pillows, picking up the remote and changing the tv channel to something interesting, and turning the volume way down.

"Kay." She murmured, snuggling further down into her blankets and pillows.

Shawn leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Jules. I promise I won't move." He grinned as her eyes drifted shut, taking his phone out to send a text to Lassie, Gus, and the Chief, letting them know that He and Jules would be out for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I love writing about sick people, it's fun(:<strong>


	16. Bosky

**HAPPY LEAP DAYYY! I'm so pumped to finally see the premiere! I already saw the episode but it wasn't the supersized version wooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bosky:<strong> having abundant trees or shrubs; of or relating to woods

"Shawn my feet hurt. Are you sure you know where we're going?" Juliet whined as they traipsed through the cool dark woods, the moon and their phones lighting the way.

"Look, it's not my fault that you wear sexy shoes that just happen to be incredibly uncomfortable. And it's also not my fault that I suck at fixing cars, I have a motorcycle." He replied, stepping over a fallen tree and stopping to hold out a hand for Juliet to use for balance as she stepped over too.

"Can we just stop for a second?" She asked, sitting down on the tree and pulling Shawn's jacket tighter around her. She reached down and took off her heels, which she so had not planned on trekking through the woods in. Blisters suck.

Shawn came and sat down next to her checking his phone to see if he finally might have service. No such luck.

"I still don't even have a bar. Do you?"

"I don't think so." Juliet looked at her phone. "Nope. If we're out here all night I'm going to kill you. We should have just stayed by the car." She said exasperatedly.

"How is this my fault?"

"I need someone to blame for being stuck out here and you're the only person within a very wide distance so too bad." She smirked.

"We should keep walking, we'll hopefully reach that gas station in an hour or so, then we'll be able to call Gus, okay?" He asked, really wanting to finally be out of the ridiculously suffocating woods.

"I really don't feel like putting my shoes back on. I think my left foot is bleeding." She sighed. It sounded silly to complain about shoes but her feet hurt, dammit.

"Here, I'll carry you, get on my back." He said turning around. She just stared at him from her seat on the tree.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Jules, don't be a baby just get on." He said, still standing with his back to her.

"Ugh, fine." She carefully got up onto the tree using Shawn's shoulder for balance and, hooking her arms around his shoulders, hopped up onto his back and hooked her legs around his hips.

"Wow you're even lighter than you look." He joked.

She blushed at the hidden compliment, enjoying the feeling of him carrying her, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

She expected Shawn to get tired after a few minutes, he was carrying a whole person worth of extra weight, but he just kept walking.

The warmth from his body and the soothing rhythm of his steps was actually pretty nice. She laid her head against his shoulder contently, and suddenly it wasn't really that bad that they had to walk a couple miles through the woods at night.

"Thanks Shawn." She murmured into his shoulder.

"No problem Jules, piggybacks always make everything better."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Even in annoying situations he still managed not to let it get to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the thought of him piggybacking her in the night. Lol that sounds awkwardd. O well(:<strong>


	17. Stiction

**Hah okay so this was from like a while ago... I found it in my files last night so I was like oh what the heck I might as well finish it. I started writing it while I was on painkillers so blame them for not only my lack of follow through to finish it on time, but also the content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiction<strong>: the force required to cause one body in contact with another to begin to move

Juliet sighed, staring at the ceiling and resisting the urge to look at the clock yet again. It was Sunday morning and she and Shawn were both still lying in bed, but he was still asleep, which was particularly inconvenient considering she had been awake for almost an hour now.

And on top of that, she was feeling sort of… oh screw it. She was horny. And her boyfriend was still asleep.

She huffed and rolled over to face him, willing him to wake up. It was 9:00 dammit.

"Shawn." She whispered, watching to see if he showed any signs of waking up. Nothing.

"Shawn." She said a little bit louder. That one got him. He frowned slightly, eyes still closed and mumbled something disgruntled, before settling back into his sleep.

Damn. She thought she almost had him on that one. She knew she had to be creative about this, he tended to get grumpy if he got up too early.

She gently hooked her leg over his hip and rolled on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips. She smiled against him knowing this had to work. And it did.

He sleepily wrapped an arm around her back, and she withdrew so she could see his face.

"Morning." He smiled, his voice full of sleep.

"It's about time you woke up." Juliet said ducking in for another kiss.

Needless to say, it was going to be a lazy Sunday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>O_o<strong>


End file.
